


Good Vibrations

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Lust, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are attending Lydia's holiday party, and Stiles has a sexy surprise for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bashfyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/gifts).



> For my 600 Followers celebration, bashfyl prompted: Sterek, remote control plug/exibitionism, lust
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe you convinced me to wear this.”

“It didn’t require very much coaxing,” Stiles reminds him. Derek gives him a scathing look that just makes him smile. “In fact, you were pretty eager.”

“Shut up,” Derek mutters, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he sips his drink. “I wasn’t eager. You’re imagining things.”

“Oh, my mistake.” Stiles hides his smirk with his glass, but it’s obvious he isn’t doing that good of a job at hiding it because Derek’s eyebrows are totally judging him right now. “I guess it was some other boyfriend who was gripping our sheets and pushing his ass back while begging me to put it in.”

“As if anyone else would be crazy enough to date you,” Derek says, narrowing his eyes. “I wasn’t begging. You’re just a tease.”

“Tease means I tempt but never put out,” Stiles says thoughtfully. “You know perfectly well that I _always_ put out. Now, how does it feel? Are you nice and full?”

“It isn’t that big,” Derek reminds him, rolling his eyes before scanning the crowd. “After your cock, there’s no way it fills me up. It’s large enough for walking around a damn party, though.”

“You can mutter about it all you want, but we both know how turned on you are right now,” Stiles murmurs, leaning in close so none of the guests at Lydia’s big holiday party can overhear them. Sure, some of the wolves might, but Stiles doesn’t care if they listen. After sharing a pack house for several years, there’s no such thing as modesty or sexual privacy anyway.

“Let’s switch and see how turned on you are walking around with a plug shoved up your ass.” Despite his words, there’s a slight flush on his face that’s his sex flush, and he keeps moving just enough to cause the plug to shift.

Derek is totally the lady who doth protest too much. Only not a lady. A smoking hot werewolf who doth protest too much. That’s better. Stiles is used to Derek being a little prim and proper when it comes to sexual experimentation, but he always ends up enjoying everything they do together. Of course, Stiles isn’t about to suggest doing something he isn’t confident that Derek will enjoy because that could lead to Derek being upset. Since Stiles loves nothing more than making Derek happy, that would be a bad thing.

“Sure. Next time, I’ll wear it,” Stiles says easily, grinning when Derek looks at him. “See, I think it’s sexy as hell that you’re standing here looking so handsome and charming in your fancy suit, and I’m the only one who knows that your tight little hole is stretched around that thick plug. Can you imagine what all these guests would say if they knew? Most of them would probably get turned on, would beg me to bend you over and bare that pretty little ass to them so they could see me fucking you with the plug. They’d know what a horny little size queen you are if they saw you taking that plug, heard you begging me for my dick because you need to be filled up.”

“I hate you,” Derek breathes out, pupils dilating slightly as Stiles murmurs quietly to him. “I’m so getting you back for this, Stiles.”

“I look forward to it.” Stiles leans in to kiss him, keeping it polite and PG because there is a good size crowd here. “I see Jordan by the ivy. Maybe you should go say hello while I check on Lydia?”

“I don’t trust you.” Derek narrows his eyes before he finally nods once. “Fine. I’ll go mingle. Find me when you finish. You know I hate strangers.”

“And you know I hate crowds,” Stiles admits, unable to resist swatting Derek’s ass as he walks by him. Derek mock glares at him, which just makes him smile wider. He wanders off on the pretense of looking for Lydia, but he’s actually staking out a good viewing spot so he can escalate his plans for Derek tonight.

When Derek and Jordan are talking, Stiles fingers the remote in his pocket and waits for Jordan to glance away before he clicks the button. Derek immediately tenses as the plug begins to vibrate. It’s on the lowest setting, just enough to start moving inside his tight hole but too low for Jordan’s keen senses to overhear. Hopefully. It’s not like Stiles actually took it to work with him and wore it in the squad car he shares with Jordan, but maybe he should have because, damn, that sounds pretty hot.

Before Derek can see him, Stiles ducks behind a plant. He sneaks a look through the plant fronds to see Derek staring right at him, face flushed and lips parted. God, he’s so gorgeous. Stiles winks at him before moving away, actually looking for Lydia this time. After he makes sure she doesn’t need any help ( _that’s what caterers are for, Stiles_ ), he goes back to the party. Derek’s standing by the window, and Stiles watches him for a moment before moving his fingers over the remote and upping the speed again. The instant reaction that Derek quickly tries to cover makes Stiles’ dick twitch.

Instead of going to him and leading him out of the party, the way he really wants to do, Stiles just stops to talk to some of the guests. Derek is always in his visual line of sight, and he gets distracted a few times watching the way Derek’s face, which is flushed and his lips are wet and swollen from where he keeps dragging them into his mouth to bite. Stiles ups the speed one last time, knowing that any higher will result in a situation that isn’t at all appropriate for a holiday party. It’s just the right speed to have Derek seeking privacy away from the crowd by stepping outside onto the patio. He’s probably reeking of arousal, likely so hard there’s a wet spot in his underwear, and Stiles can’t wait any longer.

When he finds the opportunity, Stiles steps outside, shivering just a little at the cold evening air. Scanning the patio, he finds Derek leaning against the side of the house off to the side, almost hidden by the trees. He walks over to join him, glad there’s enough light from the party to not cast them in complete darkness. Before he can say anything, Derek’s pulling him against him and growling, eyes flashing blue as he kisses him passionately.

The kiss is a little rough, definitely desperate, and Stiles returns it eagerly. He moves his leg between Derek’s, feeling his erection pressing against his suit pants, definitely as hard as Stiles imagined. When they finally pull apart, Derek whines. “Too much,” he says, panting as he rolls his hips and grinds against Stiles’ thigh.

“So gorgeous,” Stiles breathes out, reaching between them to unfasten Derek’s pants. He drops to his knees, not even caring that he’s probably messing up his own suit. He tugs Derek’s underwear down, not wasting any time before sucking the head of his dick into his mouth. He licks up all the pre-come and sucks more of his length. Reaching behind him to grip Derek’s ass, he moves his head back and forth, taking more and more until his nose is getting tickled by pubes.

“I’m going to fuck your face,” Derek murmurs, gripping Stiles’ hair and thrusting forward. Stiles takes him easily, swallowing around him, moving his tongue as Derek gets a little rougher than usual. He likes it, likes that he’s managed to get Derek so close to losing control, and he lets Derek fuck his mouth and throat as hard as he wants. Derek’s balls are slapping against his chin, his dick seeming to get even bigger as Stiles keeps moving his tongue and trying to get him off.

Finally, Derek sinks deep, his ass cheeks clenching beneath Stiles’ hands as he comes. Stiles swallows, trying to milk Derek’s dick until it stops spurting come into his greedy mouth. When Derek pulls out, he blinks down at him, looking dazed and still so damn aroused. Stiles licks come off his lips as he stands up, reaching into his pocket to turn off the vibrating plug. Then he leans in to kiss Derek, licking into his mouth, feeling Derek’s tongue against his, gradually gentling the kiss.

“Sorry if I was too rough,” Derek murmurs when they pull apart. He drags his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip and smiles sheepishly. “You were just driving me crazy, with the plug and watching me all night. I could smell your arousal like the most intoxicating perfume.”

“I avoided you because I wasn’t sure I could stop myself from dropping to my knees and sucking your dick without caring who was watching,” he admits. “I also liked seeing you react to the toy, the way you flushed and got so turned on. God, Der, you’re so beautiful.”

“Do we have to say much longer?” Derek asks, nuzzling his neck and sucking his skin hard enough to bruise.

“Nah. We’ve been here two hours. We can take off anytime,” Stiles tells him. “Why? You ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” Derek says, raising his head to look at him. “Want you to fuck me. Want to feel you for days.”

“Fuck.” Stiles reaches down to pull Derek’s pants and underwear up, fastening them as Derek watches him with a slightly smug smile on his lips. “I’ll text Lydia later. Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
